i go 2 hogwortz
by Prince of Thundercunts
Summary: a storee about a gay person goin 2 hogwortz.
1. ch 1 intro

a/n: helo dere!11111111 after i wachd th movies (an th books lololololololololol) i desided 2 maik mi own

hary poter fanfic plz folow an fav!1111!1!1!1!1!1!1!1

ch 1 the begining

i woak up in 26:00pm an was scerd. it was cold an shivery an rainy an stormy. just den, a nigga wiserd burstd thru mi dor. 'WHAT ARE U DOIN HEAR U NIGGA?' i sed.

'DUNT USE DAT WORD!1111111' he sed.

'enyways i am hear 2 say 2 u dat uv been chosed by dumbledork 2 join hogwortz!1!11111!1!11111'

'cool' i sed.


	2. ch 2 i arive

a/n hope u liek mi storee so far!11!1111!1!

ch 2 i go 2 hogwortz

i entered a big room wear evribodi eats an they put an wiserd hat on mi an it sed "yo in gryffindor!11!11!111!111!111"

i sat down in a bench an sat next 2 a guy caled draco. "fuk of u gay fagot" he sed 2 me an a nigga sed "U IN TH WRONG TABEL U IDIOT"

i den moved next 2 a boy caled harry poter ho is famos 4 sumting i dunt no abaot.

'welcum 2 gryfindoor!1!1!1!1!1!1!1111111' he sed 2 mi. den it ended an we folowed a nigga 2 a portrit of a fat lady. 'PASWORD!1!1!1!1!11!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!11' she yeled.

'Ku Klux Klan' th nigga sed.

th portrit opend up liek a dor dat led 2 a place. 'HOLY SHIT DIS IZ KOOL!1!1!1!1!1!1!1' sed a guy. 'GO 2 SLEEP U MOTHERFUKERS' sed dumbeldoor an we went 2 sleep.

a/n dunt flame or ur gaieeeeee


	3. ch 3 th party

a/n another chapter!1!11!1!111111 hop u injoy

.i was given a invitashon. it sed "ur invited 2 celebrat th new ppl at a gay buttsex party neer th lake. bring condoms and vibraitors an anal beads and other sex toys!11111!1!1!1!1!1". "cool" i sed 2 hermon.

we left 2 th party but it had alredy startd. boys were shovin there cocks in others butts an girls doin 69. it was lovly. but den a guy caim. it was... VOLDERMORT!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!11!1!1!1!1!'qnqnhuygi

"HOLY SHIT LOOK AT DAT UGLY FUK" sed a guy. dumbledoor came an said "cum 2 my oriface Aaron Buttsex Darkness Wilson".

a/n i forgot 2 sai mi guy name iz aaron buttsex darkness wilson. nao reed on!

i wakked in 2 dumbldoors oriface an he sprayd cum in a cup. "drink it motherfuker" he sed. "it wil make u strongr 2 fite voldermort. "fuk no u nigger" i sed 2 dumbledoor.

"FUKING DRINK IT U GAY BARSTERD OR U BE EXPELED!1!1!1!1!1!1!11!1!11" he yeled 2 me.

"fine i wil"

den i drank...


	4. a noatis

**helo. iv got riters blok so i miet not get th next chaptr 2 dai. im also startin 2 maik a new storee soon so yea. thx 4 reedin.**

 **p.o.t.**


	5. ch 4 defeet

a/n im bak!1111111 2 th gye hoo sed mai spelin was atroshos i arent gud at spelin. wats a beta?

i went 2 fite of voldemort.

"dye u ugli bich" i sed 2 voldemort

"fuk u gaie" voldemort sed an den he turn in 2: ADOLF HITLR!1111111111111111111111111111111

"holy shit" i sed

"aaron buttsex darkness Wilson" sed hermyni "cach dis" an she thru a gun at me an i usd it 2 shuut hitlermort

"AHHH IM DIEING" he sed an i shot him agen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH IM DIEING EVEN MOAR!1111111111" he yeled an dyed.

"HORAY 4 AARON BUTTSEX WILSON DARKNESS" sed dumbledoor 2 me

"RONG WAY 4 WORD!1111" i sed

den snape caim "cum 2 mi oriface" he sed


	6. ch 6 hitler rapes snape

a/n hop u injoy if u flame ur a gay jew

ch 5 hitler raips snape

i folowed snape 2 his ofis an he told me 2 sit on a seet. den i saw a gui: hitler!1!1!1!1!1!

'bend ovr snape ur a jew' he sed. i wached as hitler put his cock in snape. hitler told me 2 put my cock in his but.

-+X+-

profesor magonigl enterd an saw was was hapening.

"WHAT DE HEL AR U DOIN U MOTHERFUKERS!1!1!1!1! SNAPE U BASTERD WHY R U HAVING AN ORGY" she skreemd. "FUK U, U CHUBBY COON" Sed hitler 2 her.

profesor magonigl puled out her wand an sed "AVADACADABRA" but it mised hitler an hit snape. he dyd. "WHY U KIL HIM U RINKLY BICH I WAS GOIN 2 KIL HIM BECUS HE A JEW!1!1!1!1!1!1"

i puled my penes out of hitter an it woz coverd in turd. "AARON!1!1 GET 2 UR HAWS PLAICE NOW!1!1!1!1!1!1!

i walked 2 th fat jew lady an sed "ku klux klan" she opened an evryone was asleeep. except ron an he was listening 2 noisia - stigma. i went 2 my bed an slept.

a/n liek i sed, if u flame ur a gay jew!1!11


End file.
